In a retail environment, efficient use of space is vital to profitability. For this reason, retailers expend significant amounts of time and money designing and building retail displays that maximize selling space. Retailers that specialize in the sale of live plants face significant difficulty in constructing efficient and attractive retail displays. For instance, the bulk and weight of live plants requires a strong shelving construction, while proper plant care requires a structure that is water resistant and able to drain. Additionally, due to the seasonal nature of live plant sales, retail plant displays are usually disassembled and stored off-season.
One traditional method for displaying live plants in retail environments comprises constructing simple benches or tables from available materials. However, these benches or tables are often heavy, unattractive, prone to water damage, and difficult to clean. The assignee of the present invention has previously addressed some of the above issues, by way of its U.S. Pat. No. 5,579,702, entitled “Shelving Construction.”
One way in which retailers that specialize in the sale of live plants have attempted to maximize selling space and profitability is by selling prearranged hanging baskets of live flowers and complimentary plants. It is particularly attractive for retailers to suspend hanging baskets above shelving units where potted live plants are displayed for sale, thus converting otherwise unused space into profitable selling space. However, display of hanging plant baskets in a retail setting remains a problem due to the size and bulk of the baskets, and the number of hanging baskets that may be displayed above a typical shelving unit is thus limited to ensure stability of the overall shelving unit. Accordingly, it remains difficult to display hanging baskets in an efficient and attractive manner.
It would be desirable to have support structure for hanging plants that is modular, sturdy, and allows attractive and organized product presentation.